A vida é uma rede
by Jaqueline de Marco
Summary: Capítulo 4 no ar. Fatos do cotidiano, narrados de forma bem humorada. Pós Breaking Dawn.
1. Capítulo 1 A virgindade

**A VIDA É UMA REDE**

**N.A.: **Sei que estou com a fanfic Ressurreição para atualizar, mas não aguentei: precisava escrever essa fic! A idéia me veio quando eu li o livro "O garoto da casa ao lado" da Meg Cabot. Eu adorei a idéia de escrever uma história narrada somente por e-mails. Fica um texto leve e dá para trabalhar com o humor de uma maneira bem gostosa. Espero que vocês gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Peço desculpas desde já pelas descnfigurações dos e-mails dos personagens, mas o Fanfiction não permite o uso de alguns caracteres.

Esse capítulo tá curtinho, dá tempo de ler agora, vai ;)

Beijinhos!

Boa leitura e, claro, deixem reviews!

Fiquem com Deus!

_Episódio 1 – A virgindade_

**Para: Jacob Black [ j. black [a] freenet .com]  
De: Renesme Cullen [ nessie [a] usamail .com]  
Assunto: Desculpa**

Ai, Jake, não sei o que te dizer, ou melhor, escrever. Te devo mil desculpas. Eu devia ter imaginado que meus pais poderiam chegar mais cedo do cinema, que poderiam nos pegar sozinhos em casa, que meu pai ficaria muito bravo com você... Ah, eu devia ter imaginado. Desculpa! Foi minha culpa ele ter te expulsado de casa dessa maneira. Mas pense pelo lado positivo, ele poderia ter te matado, ou pior, ter arrancado um braço seu, ou sei lá o quê. Nossa, Jake, não quero nem pensar.

Sabe o pior? Depois de discutir com meu pai e subir para o meu quarto eu liguei o notebook para te mandar um e-mail (já que estou sem celular por causa da nossa última saída) e adivinha o que eu vejo. Um e-mail da tia Alice. Um e-mail da tia Alice me avisando que meus pais voltariam mais cedo e nos pegaria "no maior amasso". Dá para acreditar? Ela escreveu assim mesmo a-m-a-s-s-o. Morri de vergonha! Tudo bem que eu estou sem celular, mas ela não poderia ter ligado de Roma para o SEU celular?

Ai, Jake, mais uma vez desculpa! Assim que você chegar em casa me avisa, fiquei preocupada.

Desculpa!

**

* * *

**

**Para: Renesme Cullen [ nessie [a] usamail .com]  
De: Jacob Black [ j. black [a] freenet .com]  
Assunto: Re: Desculpa**

Nessie, para quê tantas desculpas? Sério, deve ter umas dez desculpas sua no e-mail. Você não tem culpa de ter um pai tão careta. Aquele sugador sempre foi assim, deve ser a idade. Geralmente as pessoas ficam caducas por volta dos 80... e ele já passou disso faz tempo. É justificável.

Agora vou dizer, não gosto nada daquela baixinha da sua tia ficar "assistindo" o que fazemos. Não que a gente faça alguma coisa, já que você não quer (sobre o que, por sinal, precisamos conversar melhor), mas ela não pode do nada ser telespectadora dos nossos atos. No mínimo ela deve comentar tudo com aquele loiro antipático. Não vou com a cara dele. Também não vou com a cara daquele brutamontes... Ah, e também não vou com a cara da loira burra. Aliás, que familiazinha essa sua, hein. É uma pena não podermos escolher nossos parentes.

Enfim, amor, não fica mal, não. Eu não fiquei chateado com a infantilidade do teu pai não. Para provar vou até fazer uma visitinha de madrugada no seu quarto, o que acha? (não precisa ficar brava comigo, estou só brincando)rs

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black [ j. black [a] freenet .com]  
De: Renesme Cullen [ nessie [a] usamail .com]  
Assunto: Re: Re: Desculpa**

Não gosto quando você fala assim da minha família!

* * *

**Para: Bella Cullen [ bella. cullen [a] usamail .com]  
De: Alice Cullen [ alicinhaforever [a] mailbox .com]  
Assunto: Não fica brava**

Oi, Bella, tudo bem?

Aqui está tudo ótimo apesar da saudade que tenho de todos. Você devia vir para Roma com o Edward. É tão romântico. Quem sabe vocês não se casem novamente e venham passar a segunda lua-de-mel aqui. Se quiser mesmo fazer isso, faço questão de organizar tudo!

Jasper mandou um beijo para você.

Até logo!

Beijinhos,

Alice

P.S. Não importa o que aconteça, não fica brava com a Nessie. Ela é jovem, os hormônios estão mesmo a flôr da pele.

* * *

**Para: Alice Cullen [ alicinhaforever [a] mailbox .com]  
De: Bella Cullen [ bella. cullen [a] usamail .com]  
Assunto: Re: Não fica brava**

Você já sabia que isso ia acontecer? Sabia e não nos alertou???

Sabe o que foi encontrar a minha filha agarrada com o Jacob na minha sala? Traumatizante!

Juro! Eu só não quebrei o pescoço do Jacob com minhas próprias mãos porque estava entretida em segurar o Edward. Ah, ele ia matar aquele lobo fedido!

Ele está desencaminhando a Renesme. Ah, tá sim! Ela é praticamente uma criança. Como ele pôde?!?!

Edward já tinha deixado ela de castigo sem celular por uma semana por ela ter chegado tarde de um encontro com Jacob. Agora isso! Não quero nem imaginar o que o Edward vai fazer.

**

* * *

**

**Para: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem [a] freenet .com]  
De: Jacob Black ****[ j. black [a] freenet .com]**  
**Assunto: Caguei tudo**

Droga! Droga! Droga!

Os sugadores pegaram a mim e a Nessie sozinhos e entramos numa fria.

Aí, para piorar, eu falei mal da família dela, agora ela não quer mais falar comigo. Até me mandou um e-mail super seca.

Pronto, caguei tudo!

* * *

**Para: ****Jacob Black [ j. black [a] freenet .com]**

**De: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem [a] freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Caguei tudo**

Qual é, Jake.

Você tá comendo a filha do sugador e quer ficar numa boa?

P.S. A Claire toda hora me pergunta quando vamos marcar uma saída nós quatro. Vê com a tua patroa, por favor.

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem [a] freenet .com]**

**De: Jacob Black ****[ j. black [a] freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Caguei tudo**

Como você é imbecil!

Primeiro, como vou "ver com minha patroa" se o fato de eu não estar falando com ela é justamente o problema do meu e-mail. Problema, aliás, do qual você não me ajudou em nada.

Segundo, eu não estou "comendo" a filha do sugador. Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas? Eu por acaso falo assim sobre você e a Claire? Eu e a Nessie estamos em um grau de amor superior a essas coisas.

* * *

**Para: Bella Cullen ****[ bella. cullen [a] usamail .com] **

**De: Alice Cullen [ alicinhaforever [a] mailbox .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Não fica brava**

Ah, Bella, não seja tão puritana! Aposto que você bem lembra como eram os seus hormônios. Você e o meu irmão não deram sossego. A casa da floresta que o diga. Coitada, passou por várias reformas.

Como assim "ela é quase uma criança"??? A Nessie já tem dezesseis anos! Ela já é uma mulher! Ela pode escolher o que vai fazer...

Graças aos céus ela não tem o olfato tão apurado como nós. Imagina ela se agarrando com o lobo e sentindo o cheiro real dele. Coitadinha!

Quanto ao Edward, pode deixar que eu vou ficar bem atenta ao futuro dele. No momento só vejo ele matando o Jacob, mas tenho certeza que ele ainda não está certo disso.

Qualquer coisa te aviso.

**

* * *

**

**Para: Bella Cullen ****[ bella. cullen [a] usamail .com]**

**De: Rosalie Hale [ beautifuliseverything [a] mailbox .com]**

**Assunto: Como vocês deixaram que isso acontecesse???**

Não acredito nisso!

Eu acabei de receber um e-mail "feliz" da Alice falando que a Nessie é uma mulher. O que ela quis dizer??? Espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando. E PIOR, que seja com a pessoa que eu estou pensando!

Aquele pulguento! Como vocês permitiram? Como o Edward deixou????????? Se eu estivesse aí isso nunca aconteceria.

Céus! Ela é uma criança!!!

Emmett está revoltadíssimo aqui também!

Estamos voltando para casa. Essa idéia de todos viajarmos foi completamente idiota!

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black ****[ j. black [a] freenet .com]**

**De: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem [a] freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Caguei tudo**

Sim, você fala assim sobre mim e a Claire sim.

Agora, que papo é esse de você e a Nessie estarem em um grau de amor superior a essas coisas?

Não vai me dizer que vocês nunca...

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem [a] freenet .com]**

**De: Jacob Black ****[ j. black [a] freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Caguei tudo**

Entenda bem, tudo o que será escrito neste e-mail deve se manter estritamente confidencial. Você não tem permissão de contar para ninguém. Nem para a Claire, nem para o Embry... ninguém!

Eu e a Nessie, bom, realmente nós nunca... Bom, você sabe o que quero dizer.

Ela está toda preocupada com um monte de coisas. Disse que quer que seja especial, que seja inesquecível. Ela chegou a dizer que tem medo porque eu sou um cara mais experiente. Pode? Eu, experiente. Não tive coragem de dizer a ela a verdade.

Não é que nós não chegamos nos "quases", sabe? Por mais que eu respeite totalmente os princípios dela, poxa, a Nessie é linda. Não agüento. Minha mão tem vontade própria perto dela. Acho que foi justamente essa minha mão que irritou o sugador ontem a noite.

O que você acha que devo fazer?

**

* * *

**

**Para: Alice Cullen [ alicinhaforever [a] mailbox .com]**

**De: Renesme Cullen [ nessie [a] usamail .com]**

**Assunto: O que aconteceu????**

Tia Alice,

Eu sei que as suas intenções são sempre boas, mas o que diabos a senhora disse para tia Rosalie???

Levei a maior bronca da minha mãe. Não entendi quase nada nas frases entrecortadas dela. Por que estou com a sensação de que tudo está sendo interpretadao da pior maneira possível???

Deixa eu sair, pois estou usando o computador de Carlisle já que o castigo da vez foi ficar um mês sem o meu notebook. O pior de tudo é que não consigo falar com o Jake já que estou sem celular, computador e não posso sair de casa.

Ai, é um saco ser uma adolescente numa casa cheia de vampiros!

* * *

**Para: Embry Call [ uivopoderoso [a] freenet .com]**

**De: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem [a] freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Segredo**

Cara, jura que você não vai contar o que eu vou te escrever para ninguém!

Jurou?

Tá bem.

O Jake me mandou um e-mail contando que ele ainda é virgem. Você sabia disso?

Parece que a Nessie tá fazendo jogo duro.

O que eu falo para ele?

* * *

**Para: ****Seth Clearwater [ seth. cw [a] freenet .com]**

**De: Embry Call [ uivopoderoso [a] freenet .com]**

**Assunto: TOP Secret**

O Jake é virgem e a Nessie está dando uma de difícil.

O que o Quil deve falar para ele?

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem [a] freenet .com]**

**De: Leah Clearwater [ belezaexotica [a] freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Virgindade do Jacob**

Quil, o Seth me contou o probleminha do Jacob e sabe o que acho? Sinceramente, esse lance da Nessie fazer jogo duro é uma besteira! O lance de pureza, de esperar o momento certo é uma bobagem! Isso tudo é culpa da nossa sociedade hipócrita que não permite que nós, mulheres, tenhamos o direito de escolher o que vamos fazer com nossas vidas e nossos corpos!

Nós mulheres infelizmente ainda somos tachadas como submissas. Nós ainda não temos voz ativa para falarmos coisas como: "sim, vou fazer antes do casamento".

A família impõe regras e conceitos de milhares de anos e isso se perpetua como um vírus.

No dia em que nós mulheres nos libertarmos dessas correntes sociais, tenha certeza, meu amigo, governaremos o mundo!

**

* * *

**

**Para: Edward Cullen [ edwardcullen [a] usamail .com]**

**De: Emmett Cullen [ ilovebear [a] mailbox .com]**

**Assunto: Quero sangue!**

Quando vamos matar aquele vira-lata???

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem [a] freenet .com]**

**De: Jacob Black ****[ j. black [a] freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Te mato!**

Seu idota! Você contou algo para o Sam sobre eu ser virgem?

Se não, por que ele passou o dia todo me dando conselhos sobre o assunto?

* * *

**Para: Emmett Cullen [ ilovebear [a] mailbox .com]**

**De: Edward Cullen [ edwardcullen [a] usamail .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Quero sangue!**

Logo.

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black ****[ j. black [a] freenet .com]**

**De: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem [a] freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Te mato!**

Eu não contei nada para o Sam. Talvez tenha sido a Leah.

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem [a] freenet .com]**

**De: ****Jacob Black [ j. black [a] freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Te mato!**

E COMO A LEAH SABE QUE EU AINDA SOU VIRGEM?

JURO, VOU TE MATAR!

**_Continua..._**

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2 O ciúmes

****

A VIDA É UMA REDE

Episódio 2 – O ciúmes

**Para: Renesme Cullen [nessie (a) usamail .com]**

**De: Nahuel [ nahuel . namaste (a) mailonline . com ]**

**Assunto: Saudade**

Oi, Renesme, como está?

Faz tempo que não nos falamos. Como estão todos aí?

Aqui está tudo como sempre esteve. Você sabe como é, um pouco tedioso.

É estranho ser diferente de todos. Diferente das pessoas que vivem junto comigo e diferente de todos os outros humanos.

Eu sinto como se você fosse a única pessoa com quem eu pudesse conversar, afinal você é a única me me entende. Você é como eu.

Às vezes sinto que você foi criada depois de "um ser maior" tanto ouvir as minhas preces. Você não faz idéia do quanto eu sou feliz só por saber que você existe.

Ah, recebi a foto que você me mandou. Nossa, você está linda! Vejo que já atingiu sua maturidade.

Tenho pensado muito em você.

Estou com saudades.

Muitos beijos!

Nahuel

P.S.: Quem sabe eu logo faça uma visita a vocês.

**

* * *

**

**Para: Nahuel [ nahuel . namaste (a) mailonline . com ]**

**De: Renesme Cullen [nessie (a) usamail .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Saudade**

Você é mesmo ridículo!

Não me mande mais e-mails!

Não sabe que eu tenho namorado e amo muito-muito-muito ele? Ele é fantástico, inteligente, esperto, forte... o melhor homem do mundo!

Até nunca mais, Nahuvelho!

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [loboselvagem (a) freenet .com], Embry Call [uivopoderoso (a)**

**freenet .com****]**

**De: Jacob Black ****[ (a) freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Nahuvelho**

Lembram aquela vez que disse que eu descobri a senha do e-mail da Nessie? Pois bem, eu admito, não olhei as mensagens dela uma só vez não... eu olho sempre. Mas só para a segurança dela, claro! Não tenho culpa se ela usa como senha a data de aniversário dela. É tão simples que qualquer um poderia acessar. (Por sinal, nem pensem em fazer isso).

Mas o caso é que hoje eu vi uma mensagem que aquele imbecil meio-sugador chamado Nahu alguma coisa mandou para ela. Que idiota! Ficou todo derretidinho com a Nessie.

Na hora me subiu o sangue à cabeça! Dei uma resposta bem malcriada e apaguei a mensagem que ele tinha mandado.

Aposto que depois dessa aquele coroa sussega!

**

* * *

****Para: Renesme Cullen [nessie (a) usamail .com]**

**De: Nahuel [ nahuel . namaste (a) mailonline . com ]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Saudade**

Nossa, Renesme, aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu falei algo que te ofendeu? Desculpe-me, não foi minha intenção.

Estou tentando ligar para o seu celular, mas chama até cair na caixa postal. Deixei um recado, mas preciso falar com você.

Entra em contato para esclarecermos as coisas, por favor.

Nahuel

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [loboselvagem (a) freenet .com], Embry Call [uivopoderoso (a)**

**freenet .com****]**

**De: Jacob Black ****[ j. black (a) freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Ainda o Nahuvelho**

Cagou tudo! O Nahuvelho mandou outro e-mail dizendo que está deixando mensagens no celular dela... mas o celular dela está com o SUGADOR-MAIS-BESTA-E-IDIOTA-DO-MUNDO, vulgo, pai da Nessie. Ela está sem telefone como castigo pela "agarração" que ela teve comigo. Vê se pode?

Enfim, o que eu faço???

Quando o sugador ouvir a mensagem ele vai sacar na hora! A Nessie nunca vai me perdoar!

Respondam esse e-mail, hein!

**

* * *

****Para: Jacob Black [ j. black (a) freenet .com], Quil Ateara [loboselvagem (a)**

**freenet .com]**

**De: Embry Call [uivopoderoso (a) freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Ainda o Nahuvelho**

Jake, numa boa: só você para se meter nessas maluquices!

Ela vai mesmo te matar quando descobrir a verdade!

Tenho pena de você.

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black [ j. black (a) freenet .com], Embry Call [uivopoderoso (a)**

**freenet .com]**

**De: Quil Ateara [loboselvagem (a) freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Ainda o Nahuvelho**

Antes que xingue o Embry, olha a solução:

Todos os correios de voz tem capacidade para dez mensagens. O que você vai fazer é ligar para o celular dela diversas vezes, sempre deixando mensagens. Aí conforme as suas forem chegando, a dele será apagada, entendeu?

Pode me agradecer me pagando um big-mac.

**

* * *

**

**Para: Jacob Black [ j. black (a) freenet .com], Quil Ateara [loboselvagem (a)**

**freenet .com]**

**De: Embry Call [uivopoderoso (a) freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Ainda o Nahuvelho**

Genial!

* * *

**Para: Edward Cullen [edwardcullen (a) usamail .com]**

**De: Bella Cullen [ (a) usamail .com ]**

**Assunto: Não faça nada que vá se arrepender**

Edward, já sei que você está pretendendo fazer algo ruim com o Jacob. Alice me contou.

O que aconteceu dessa vez???

Seja racional. Imagina o estrago que isso faria na cabecinha da nossa filha.

Toda vez que pensar algo assim, respire fundo e conte até dez, tá?!?!

Em breve estarei em casa. Comporte-se!

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [loboselvagem (a) freenet .com], Embry Call [uivopoderoso (a)**

**freenet .com****]**

**De: Jacob Black ****[ j. black (a) freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Caguei tudo²**

Eu devo ter algum problema mental para aceitar conselhos vindos de vocês, não?

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando decidi deixar mensagens no celular da Nessie???

Eu liguei a primeira vez. Chamou, chamou, chamou, aí caiu na caixa postal. Certo, deixei a seguinte mensagem:

"Oi, meu amor, estou com saudade. Espero que possamos nos ver logo"

Certo, menos uma. Precisava de mais nove.

A seguinte:

"Nessie, deixei a outra mensagem, mas esqueci que você está sem celular. O seu pai também é um cretino, hein? Poderia ter dado outro castigo. Agora, ficar sem celular?"

Mais oito.

"Afinal, por que ele te deixou sem celular? Ele acha o que, que fazemos algum tipo de sexo virtual ou sei lá?"

Mais sete.

"Até que não seria uma má idéia, não? Tipo, não seria nada sério... Seria como um treinamento, não é?"

Mais seis.

"Mas que idiota! Não, Nessie, esquece o que eu disse. Meu Deus, tenho que apagar essa mensagem também! Droga! Agora terei que te ligar mais vezes. Droga, droga! Estúpido!"

Mais cinco.

"Estava pensando. E se você gostar da idéia?"

Mais quatro.

"Queria que você estivesse aqui, aí tudo o que fariamos não seria nada virtual, se é que me entende".

Mais três.

"Eu poderia aparecer escondido na sua casa. Aposto que o sugador e os outros branquelos rídiculos nem perceberiam"

Mais duas.

"Que tal? Prometo que você não ia se arrepender!"

Liguei a última vez. Só faltava uma chamada para apagar a mensagem daquele idiota. Chamou, chamou e... atenderam! O SUGADOR ATENDEU!!!

Ele falou um monte de absurdos para mim no telefone. Eu tentei revidar, mas estava morrendo de vergonha!

Agora a Nessie não vai só ouvir a mensagem do Nahuvelho, mas também todas as besteiras que eu falei.

Caguei tudo! Caguei completamente tudo!

Tudo por culpa de vocês!!! Por que eu ainda ouço vocês???

**

* * *

**

**Para: ****Bella Cullen [ (a) usamail .com ]**

**De: ****Edward Cullen [edwardcullen (a) usamail . com]**

**Assunto: Re: Não faça nada que vá se arrepender**

Contar até dez??? Desta vez nem contando até mil!!!

Bella, acho melhor você pedir desculpas a sua mãe e voltar já para cá, pois não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos!

Aquele cachorro passou dos limites!

* * *

**Para: Rosalie Hale ****[beautifuliseverything (a) mailbox .com]**

**De: Bella Cullen [ (a) usamail .com]**

**Assunto: Por favor?**

Rose, será que você e o Emmett não poderiam voltar para casa já? Vocês chegariam antes de mim e eu tenho certeza que para conter o Edward, somente aguém como Emmett.

Ele está querendo matar o Jacob. Parece que ele fez algo com a Nessie.

Não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer.

Estou voltando também.

* * *

**Para: ****Jacob Black [ j. black (a) freenet .com]**

**De: Rosalie Hale [beautifuliseverything (a) mailbox .com]**

**Assunto: $#$%&*%**

Seu cachorro idiota!

O que você fez com a minha sobrinha???

Estou voltando para casa e quando eu chegar, eu mesma vou te matar!

Pulguento de uma figa!

* * *

**Para: Rosalie Hale ****[beautifuliseverything (a) mailbox .com]**

**De: Jacob Black [ j. black (a) freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: $#$%&*%**

O que a loira diz quando você pergunta se o pisca-pisca está funcionando?  
Resposta: Tá! Não tá! Tá! Não tá!

* * *

**Para: Nahuel [ nahuel . namaste (a) mailonline . com ]**

**De: ****Edward Cullen [edwardcullen (a) usamail . com]**

**Assunto: Convite**

Olá, Nahuel. Como vão as coisas?

Eu soube do seu desentendimento com minha filha e peço desculpas por ela. O antigo namorado dela está prestes a morrer, então ela está abalada.

Ficariamos muito felizes se você passar alguns dias conosco. Tenho certeza fará muito bem a ela ter você por perto quando o namorado dela morrer.

Esperamos você o mais breve possível. Serás muito bem vindo!

E.C.

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black [ j. black (a) freenet .com], Embry Call [uivopoderoso (a)**

**freenet .com]**

**De: Quil Ateara [loboselvagem (a) freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Caguei tudo²**

Não critique o plano. Quem estragou tudo foi você.

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black [ j. black (a) freenet .com], Quil Ateara [loboselvagem (a) freenet .com]**

**De: Embry Call [uivopoderoso (a) freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Caguei tudo²**

Cara, a Nessie vai te matar!

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [loboselvagem (a) freenet .com], Embry Call [uivopoderoso (a) freenet .com]**

**De: Jacob Black ****[ j. black (a) freenet .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Caguei tudo²**

Não vai não. A Nessie me ama. Ela vai relevar tudo, tenho certeza.

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black ****[ (a) freenet .com]**

**De: Renesme Cullen [nessie (a) usamail .com]**

**Assunto: I - D - I - O - T - A**

SEXO VIRTUAL????????????

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N.A.:** Gente, fiquei tão feliz com a repercussão dessa fanfic. Sério, não imaginei que vocês fossem gostar dessa maneira! Isso, claro, me incentivou a escrever logo o capítulo 2. O que acharam? Eu tô amaaaando escrever essa fic. Prometo fazer de tudo para não demorar a postar o próximo "episódio".

Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews: **Dan Marie Cullen**, **Bih Kannibal**, **Kadzinha**, **Fer**, **Teyas**, **Thamy**, **Gaby Masen Cullen**, **Julie Barros**, **Catarina Cullen**, **Belaaa Yo'**, **Nii-Chanzinha**, **Bex Cullen**, **Bruna**, **Jujuba-ka-waiin-chan**, **Mandy.**, **Sra. Hale** e **Michele**. Dezessete reviews no fanfiction em um primeiro capítulo foi um record para mim. E olha que eu tenho 6 anos de fanwriter. Obrigada, gente!

* * *

Como eu fiz propaganda dessa fic em outra história minha, acho que é hora de retribuir:

Acabei de atualizar a minha fanfic **Ressurreição**. Para quem não conhece, conta a história de uma possível segunda chance aos vampiros... saberemos se existe mesmo uma forma de voltar a ser humano. PG12, pré Breaking Dawn.

Ficaria muito feliz se vocês dessem um pulo no meu perfil e lessem essa fic. ;)

* * *

Bom, amores, é isso. Espero reviews, hein!

Beijos! Fiquem com Deus!

Até já!

**Jaquline de Marco**


	3. Capítulo 3 O baile

**A vida é uma rede**

**Episódio 3 – O baile**

* * *

**Para: Claire Young . (a) freenet . com **

**De: Renesme Cullen nessie (a) usamail . com**

**Assunto: Demos um tempo**

Estava mesmo precisando conversar com alguém. Não tinha mais jeito, Jake estava muito ciumento. Nestes últimos dias que o Nahuel estava está passando uns dias em casa, então, estava insuportável!

Tive uma conversa séria com ele por causa daquela "brincadeira" com a lata de tinta. O coitado do Nahuel teve que tomar banho de removedor! Vê se pode! O Jacob está sem limites!

Ontem pedi um tempo para ele. Disse que precisava pensar, ver o que realmente quero. Eu amo o Jacob, mas do jeito que está não dá para ficar.

O que me surpreendeu foi a maturidade dele. Nunca o vi tão firme. Não se alterou, disse que entendia, que esse tempo será melhor para nós dois.

Ele às vezes sabe ser muito maduro!

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara loboselvagem (a) freenet . com, Embry Call uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com**

**De: Jacob Black ****(a) freenet . com**

**Assunto: ELA TERMINOU COMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ela terminou comigo! Não sei o que vou fazer, O QUE VOU FAZER??? Falem!!! Nada, porque ela não me ama mais, isso sim!

Isso é coisa daquele Nahuvelho ridículo. Aposto que depois que ele ficou rosa por causa da lata de tinta que derramei nele, praticamente sem intenção, ele foi chorar as pitangas para a MINHA Nessie. Ela ficou brava. Foi algo tão inofensivo, como ela pôde levar tão a sério? Mas a cara dele quando viu a tinta escorrendo do cabelo foi impagável!

Enfim, nós não estamos mais juntos. O que eu faço?

Para piorar logo será aquela festa na escola nova dela e aposto que aquele coroa de 600 anos vai querer ir com ela. Por que ele não se põe no devido lugar e vai para o bingo? Ou para um asilo?

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black j. black (a) freenet . com, Quil Ateara loboselvagem (a) freenet . com**

**De: Embry Call uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com**

**Assunto: Re: ELA TERMINOU COMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Nossa, cara, agora você está solteiro? Que massa! Vamos "causar"! Conheço umas garotas que vão te fazer esquecer a Nessie rapidinho.

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara loboselvagem (a) freenet . com, Embry Call uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com**

**De: Jacob Black ****(a) freenet . com**

**Assunto: Re: Re: ELA TERMINOU COMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Embry, você é mesmo um idiota! Eu tive uma IMPRESSÃO com a Nessie, como posso "causar" com você? Além do mais quem são essas garotas? Até onde eu sei o mais próximo de um namoro que você tem é com a coelhinha da edição de setembro da playboy.

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black (a) freenet . com, Embry Call uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com**

**De: Quil Ateara loboselvagem (a) freenet . com**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: ELA TERMINOU COMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jake, concordo que o Embry é um idiota, mas desta vez ele até que pensou. Sei que a Nessie é a mulher da sua vida, mas ela não faz idéia do quão profundo é esse sentimento. Só um lobisomen saberia.

Como você acha que ela reagiria se te visse com outra? Eu te digo: morreria de ciúmes e voltaria correndo para você. Vai por mim, não tem erro.

* * *

**Para: ****Bella Cullen (a) usamail . com **

**De: ****Edward Cullen edwardcullen (a) usamail . com**

**Assunto: A vida é bela**

Eles terminaram!

Finalmente nossa filha tomou juízo e acabou aquele relacionamento sem nexo com aquele cachorro fedido.

Eu ouvi ela e Nahuel conversando sobre o término. Pelo que eu entendi foi por ciúmes. Eu sabia que daria certo trazer Nahuel para casa!

Te amo!

E.C.

PS: Mande lembranças minhas para Renee e Phil.

* * *

**Para: Edward Cullen edwardcullen ****(a) usamail . com**

**De: Bella Cullen ****(a) usamail . com **

**Assunto: Re: A vida é bela**

Que e-mail mais insensível, Edward!

Nossa única filha termina o namoro e você está todo animado. E pior, conspirou para que isso acontecesse.

Estou muito decepcionada com você!

* * *

**Para: Renesme Cullen nessie (a) usamail . com**

**De: Claire Young . (a) freenet . com **

**Assunto: Importante**

Nessie, desculpa pelo que vou falar, mas ontem, quando estava na casa do Quil, eu o ouvi conversando com o Jake no telefone. Eles comentaram algo sobre o Jake estar com alguém. Pelo que eu entendi, ele pretende convidar essa moça para ir a festa da sua escola. Depois que Quil desligou eu questionei sobre o assunto, mas ele desconversou.

Eu se fosse você arrumaria alguém para ir com você ao baile. Alguma idéia?

* * *

**Para: Claire Young . (a) freenet . com **

**De: Renesme Cullen nessie (a) usamail . com**

**Assunto: Re: Importante**

Quem o Jacob pensa que é? Ele já está com outra? Ele é ridículo!

PS: Chamei o Nahuel e ele aceitou.

* * *

**Para: ****Rosalie Hale beautifuliseverything (a) mailbox . com**

**De: ****Edward Cullen edwardcullen (a) usamail . com**

**Assunto: Secreto!**

A gata vai com o tigre para o baile, mas tudo indica que o gambá estará lá também. Quer me acompanhar até lá e garantir que a gata não fique fedida?

* * *

**Para: Bella Cullen (a) usamail . com **

**De: Alice Cullen alicinhaforever (a) mailbox . com**

**Assunto: Edward/Rose/Nessie/Jacob/Nahuel**

Bella,

Vi que o Edward e a Rose estão planejando ir ao baile da Nessie para assegurar que Jacob não vai atrapalhar a noite dela com Nahuel.

Eu vi também que você vai ficar muito brava com isso e vai voltar para cá, mas chegará atrasada, então terá que ir ao baile para tentar parar seu marido. Então... qual é a cor do vestido que você quer que eu separe para você? Pensei naquele com aquela fenda nas costas, que tal?

* * *

**Para: Embry Call uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com**

**De: Jacob Black ****(a) freenet . com**

**Assunto: O QUE É AQUILO???**

Isso que você me mandou para me acompanhar ao baile é um homem ou uma mulher? Eu te mato!

Ela(e) está na sala conversando com meu pai.

Quando a vi entrar, juro, achei que fosse um bolo de glacê gigante. Que vestido é aquele??? Embry, juro, eu te odeio!

Só espero que esse plano do Quil dê certo e que tudo isso valha a pena.

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black (a) freenet . com, Embry Call uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com**

**De: Quil Ateara loboselvagem (a) freenet . com**

**Assunto: E aí?!?!**

E então, Jake, como foi o baile? A Nessie ficou com ciúmes?

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black (a) freenet . com, Quil Ateara loboselvagem (a) freenet . com**

**De: Embry Call uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com**

**Assunto: Re: E aí?!?!**

Fez as pazes com a patroa?

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black (a) freenet . com, Embry Call uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com**

**De: Quil Ateara loboselvagem (a) freenet . com**

**Assunto: Re: Re: E aí?!?!**

Qual é, responde! Estamos preocupados!

* * *

**Para: Claire Young . (a) freenet . com **

**De: Renesme Cullen nessie (a) usamail . com**

**Assunto: Surreal**

Ontem foi a noite mais bizarra de toda a minha vida! Era como se estivesse dentro de um filme de comédia/catástrofe.

Eu saí de casa acompanhada de Nahuel (detalhe: nunca vi meu pai sorrir tanto). O Nahuel foi um completo cavalheiro abrindo as portas para mim, puxando a cadeira para eu sentar, me emprestando o casaco quando senti frio. Tudo estava ótimo até vê-lo: Jacob.

Ele chegou no salão pouco depois de mim. Eu quase não o vi de imediato, pois estava atrás de uma grande massa de tule e bordado rosa que so depois percebi ser parte do vestido da pessoa que estava com ele. Digo "pessoa" porque, juro, a coitada é um ser indeterminado. Fiquei pensando "o que o Jake tem na cabeça para me trocar por ela?".

Ele se aproximou fuzilando Nahuel com os olhos. Por um instante achei que ele fosse se transformar em lobo ali mesmo, em frente a centenas de pessoas. Mas ele novamente se mostrou muito maduro nos cumprimentando e apresentando aquele ser indeterminado como sua grande amiga (literalmente grande, pois devia ter uns 100 kg).

Nessa hora vi a alguns metros as pessoas que uma adolescente em pleno juízo nunca imaginaria encontrar em seu baile de colégio: meu pai e minha tia. Sim, eles estavam lá! Tudo bem que eu não tenho uma família convencional e eles deixaram todos de queixo caído (inclusive cheguei a ver uma amiga de sala encarar a bunda do meu pai), mas que diabos eles estavam fazendo ali???

Depois de uma "pequena" discussão entre meu pai e o Jake eu perdi a paciência e segui para fora do ginásio, mas não sem antes esbarrar com minha mãe que estava com um vestido absurdamente decotado (que tenho certeza ter sido escolha da tia Alice). Juro, na hora eu preferia comer um porco espinho a ter de voltar para lá!

Poxa, era MEU baile, na MINHA escola e agora com MINHA família?!?!

Eu caminhei até o estacionamento sem perceber que alguém estava me seguindo. Era o Nahuel. Ficamos conversando durante horas. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto ele era gentil, atencioso e parecido comigo.

Claire, vou te contar algo que você tem que me jurar não dizer a ninguém... nos beijamos! Foi muito bom! Combinamos de não contarmos a ninguém sobre isso por enquanto. É só lembrar de pensar em outras coisas quando estiver perto do meu pai e estará tudo certo.

Aí, para completar a minha noite bizarra, eu voltei ao salão a tempo da divulgação do rei e rainha do baile. E adivinha os eleitos: Jacob e tia Rosalie.

Eles não são nem alunos!!!!!!

O hilário foi vê-los dançando juntos a contragosto, tentando ver quem pisava mais fortemente no pé do outro. Tenho certeza que eles aceitaram só para não arruinarem meu baile... mal eles sabem que o Nahuel já tinha feito a noite ser maravilhosa!

Beijos!

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black (a) freenet . com, Embry Call uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com**

**De: Quil Ateara loboselvagem (a) freenet . com**

**Assunto: Quando será o velório?**

Responde, Jake! Estou preocupado! Você morreu?

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara loboselvagem (a) freenet . com, Embry Call uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com**

**De: Jacob Black ****(a) freenet . com**

**Assunto: Re: Quando será o velório?**

Não morri, só estava tomando um banho... na verdade vários banhos! Precisava tirar o cheiro daquela tia amarela da Nessie que ficou impregnado em mim. Bastou ficar junto com ela alguns minutos para feder feito um gambá.

Sobre o plano idiota de vocês? Não, não deu certo:

1º continuo sem namorada

2º estou fedendo

3º a(o) minha(meu) acompanhante tentou me agarrar e agora não pára de me mandar e-mails carinhosos.

Juro: NUNCA mais aceito o conselho de vocês!

* * *

**Para: Edward Cullen edwardcullen ****(a) usamail . com**

**De: ****Rosalie Hale beautifuliseverything (a) mailbox . com**

**Assunto: Culpa sua!**

Estou fedendo a cachorro! Eu te odeio!

* * *

**Para: Jacob Black j. black (a) freenet . com, Quil Ateara loboselvagem (a) freenet . com**

**De: Embry Call uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Quando será o velório?**

Olha o Jake, deu uns "pegas" na vampira gostosa!

* * *

**NA -** Ola, amores! O que acharam do capítulo? Deixem reviews comentando!

Quero agradecer MUITO os comentários de todos! Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto isso ajuda! Obrigada**: Glórii, , Belaaa o', Julesbinoche, Teyas, Bruna Beck, Taah Cullen, giu, Mari Cita, Vicky Black, Marininha Potter, Rebecca W., Bex Cullen, .Maah, Julie, Mandy., bih Kannibal, olgarina studart, Princesa Chi, Juliana Ferreira, Michele e takahashi**.

Bom, até a próxima!

Fiquem com Deus!!!


	4. Capítulo 4 O Encontro

**A vida é uma rede**

**Episódio 4 – O encontro**

**Para: ****Jacob Black [ j . black (a) freenet . com ]**

**De: Renesme Cullen [ nessie [a] usamail .com]**

**Assunto: Podemos nos ver?**

Oi, Jake

Sei que estamos alguns dias sem nos falarmos. Eu estava confusa após minha separação com Nahuel (sem contar que inicialmente eu culpei você pelo nosso término).

Eu gostaria de te ver, colocarmos algumas coisas em ordem.

Espero uma resposta.

Sinto sua falta,

Nessie.

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem (a) freenet . com ], Embry Call [ uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com ]**

**De: ****Jacob Black [ j . black (a) freenet . com ]**

**Assunto: FW: Podemos nos ver?**

A Nessie acabou de me mandar um e-mail dizendo que quer me ver, que quer conversar, que sente minha falta... QUEM ENTENDE AS MULHERES?

Estamos há dias sem conversar. Isso porque ela precisava de um tempo após o término com o tal Nahuvelho. Fala sério, eles não ficaram juntos nem uma semana! A Nessie é dramática demais! Exagera as coisas!

Mas, o que eu faço??? Essa conversa será crucial, decisiva! Não posso dar mancada dessa vez!

O QUE EU FAÇOOO???

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem (a) freenet . com ] , Jacob Black [ j . black (a) freenet . com ]**

**De: Embry Call [ uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com ]**

**Assunto: Re: FW: Podemos nos ver?**

Por que você não a convida para um jantar, Jake? Aí você já resolve vários problemas de uma só vez: vocês conversam, ela fica encantada com o seu romantismo e você ainda mata a fome.

No final, quem sabe ela esteja tão agradecida que lhe "agradeça" de outra forma, hein, hein, hein?!

* * *

**Para: Embry Call [ uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com ], Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem (a) freenet . com ] **

**De: Jacob Black [ j . black (a) freenet . com ]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: FW: Podemos nos ver?**

Embry, você é idiota.

Mas gostei da idéia do jantar; vou ligar para Nessie.

PS: Vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo – os mais bestas e burros também – mas ainda assim os melhores!

* * *

**Para: Claire Young [ euamomeulobinho (a) freenet . com ]**

**De: Renesme Cullen [ nessie [a] usamail .com]**

**Assunto: E agora?**

Preciso da sua ajuda!

Lembra que eu te disse que mandei um e-mail para o Jake querendo marcar para conversarmos? Pois bem, ele acabou de me ligar agora. Ele queria marcar de sairmos para jantar amanhã à noite.

Na hora já me veio as diversas coisas que preciso fazer: escova, unhas... sem contar na roupa. Mas, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo eu simplesmente respondi para ele "Claro, vamos sim". Eu tenho algum problema mental? Vou jantar com meu ex-namorado-lobisomen e não tenho nenhuma roupa nova???

Preciso de sua ajuda!

* * *

**Para: Renesme Cullen [ nessie [a] usamail .com] **

**De: Claire Young [ euamomeulobinho (a) freenet . com ]**

**Assunto: Re: E agora?**

Nessie, sim, você tem um problema mental. Roupa nova? Você tem um guarda roupa cheio no seu quarto!

É fato: quando um homem chama uma mulher para sair, ele não sabe o grau de estresse que isso desencadeia em nossas vidas. Talvez se soubesse desse mais valor ao momento. Mas, enfim, não esqueça de um fator importantíssimo:

Você precisa marcar já um horário no salão para fazer as unhas. Não interessa se está frio e você vai usar bota. É essencial ter pés e mãos arrumados. Vai que a Lei de Murphy resolve agir no seu encontro e você é obrigada a tirar o sapato. Sei que o Jake é louco por você, mas não há impressão que agüente uma sola do pé cracuda, esmalte descascado e cutícula do tamanho de um champignon! Por favor, né!

PS: Você vai fazer depilação?

* * *

**Para: ****Edward Cullen [ ewardcullen (a) usamail . com ]**

**De: Bella Cullen [ bella. cullen [a] usamail .com]**

**Assunto: Cheguei bem**

Oi, meu amor.

Acabei de chegar ao Alaska. Tudo ocorreu bem na viagem.

Como estão as coisas aí? Já estou com saudade.

Pode deixar que já expliquei a Garrett e Kate que você não pode vir ao casamento, pois Nessie está em semana de prova (e alguém precisa ficar de olho nela). Mas, sinceramente, você não vai perder nada. Ouvi comentários sobre um quarto casamento deles daqui a três anos. Esses dois não têm jeito!

Beijos! Amo vocês dois!

* * *

**Para: Bella Cullen [ bella. cullen [a] usamail .com]**

**De: Edward Cullen [ edwardcullen (a) usamail . com**** ]**

**Assunto: Estou preocupado**

Olá, meu amor.

Fico feliz que você tenha chego bem.

Não queria te preocupar, mas a Nessie está muito estranha desde ontem. Ela tem estado histérica, irritada. E toda vez que eu me aproximo para tentar ler a mente dela ela começa a gritar.

Aposto que aquele cachorro vira-lata fez algo a ela. Eu sei que você vai achar ruim, mas estou pensando seriamente em dar um ultimato naquele pulguento.

Não fique preocupada, ficaremos bem.

Aproveite a viagem.

Amo você,

E.C.

* * *

**Para: ****Rosalie Hale [ beautifuliseverything (a) mailbox . com ]**

**De: Edward Cullen ****[ edwardcullen (a) usamail . com ]**

**Assunto: Nessie**

Rose,

Espero que esteja aproveitando Roma. Eu sei que estou te devendo já que por minha culpa você acabou dançando abraçadinha com Jacob no baile da Nessie, mas não vejo a necessidade de pagar por três viagens sua. Espero que depois desse tour pela Europa, às minhas custas, você tenha me perdoado.

Enfim, quando você retorna? Preciso de sua ajuda. Aquele pulguento fez algo com a Nessie, eu sei.

Aguardo notícias,

E.C.

* * *

**Para: ****Edward Cullen [ edwardcullen (a) usamail . com ]**

**De: Bella Cullen [ bella. cullen [a] usamail .com]**

**Assunto: Re: Estou preocupado**

Isso é coisa da sua cabeça, meu amor. Não deve ser nada demais.

Beijos!

PS: Vê se não vai preocupar novamente Rosalie com essas suas neuras, okay!?

* * *

**Para: Claire Young [ euamomeulobinho (a) freenet . com ]**

**De: Renesme Cullen [ nessie [a] usamail .com]**

**Assunto: Sou um elefante! Sei que sou!**

Acordei gorda hoje. Sério! Não entendo como posso ter dormido magra e no dia seguinte, pronto, sou um elefante. Eu sei, é minha imaginação, mas não tem jeito: estou me sentindo gorda. Deve ter sido nessa hora que vi meu pai e comecei a gritar. Já é um pesadelo ter um pai que consegue ouvir seus pensamentos, ainda mais quando você está pensando numa lipoaspiração expressa.

Evidentemente eu parei de comer. A partir de agora estou na dieta do Menthos: eu fico sem comer nada o dia inteiro e quando estou prestes a desmaiar eu como um Menthos. É, eu sei, nada saudável, mas você sabe, é assim a vida. Ainda mais no meu caso, uma meio-humana... Preciso estar magra quando parar de me desenvolver. Já pensou passar o resto da eternidade parecendo uma porca? Sem chance!

O pior é que sei que na hora do jantar, apesar de estar com tanta fome que o estômago poderia comer outras partes vitais do meu corpo, eu só vou beliscar a comida de leve. Nunca quis que Jacob achasse que eu sou uma esfomeada. Quando namorávamos o desgraçado teve a petulância de falar que eu parecia um passarinho de tão pouco que eu comia (de certa forma era uma crítica dele à minha necessidade de tomar sangue). Mal ele sabe o ataque eu faço na geladeira quando chego em casa.

* * *

**Para: Claire Young [ euamomeulobinho (a) freenet . com ]**

**De: Renesme Cullen [ nessie [a] usamail .com]**

**Assunto: Sou um elefante! Sei que sou!**

Estou há mais de uma hora na frente do meu armário. Claire, EU NÃO TENHO ROOOOUUPPPAAA!!! Ou nada combina ou o espelho está de sacanagem comigo! Eu sabia que devia ter ido comprar algo novo!

E o pior, estou em cima da hora. Faltam só cinco horas para o jantar e eu tenho tantas coisas para decidir ainda!

Como por exemplo, o sapato. Você sabe, ou ele é bonito, ou é confortável. Eu tinha até pensado em ir com aquele simples cor bege, mas me bateu culpa assim que o vesti. Meu inconsciente já associou estar bem vestida a sofrimento.

Ah, acho que vou com aquele sapato assassino que quase deu gangrena nos meus dedos na última vez!

* * *

**Para:**** Jacob Black [ j . black (a) freenet . com ]****, Embry Call [ uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com ]**

**De: ****Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem (a) freenet . com ]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: FW: Podemos nos ver?**

Jake, você é louco?

A Nessie diz que quer conversar com você, para acertarem as coisas e você a chama para jantar? No mínimo ela está confusa, precisa de um ombro amigo e aí chega você se aproveitando do momento para se dar bem com ela?

Você e Embry realmente não entendem nada de mulheres.

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem (a) freenet . com ], Embry Call [ uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com ]**

**De: Jacob Black [ j . black (a) freenet . com ]**

**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: FW: Podemos nos ver?**

Tem razão. Não sei como eu ainda escuto Embry.

Vou aproveitar que tenho bastante tempo, faltam mais ou menos umas cinco horas, e cancelar o jantar.

Quem sabe só conversarmos na varanda do quintal dela.

Acho melhor mesmo.

* * *

**Para: Renesme Cullen [ nessie [a] usamail .com]**

**De: Claire Young [ euamomeulobinho (a) freenet . com ]**

**Assunto: E aí!?**

E aí, como foi seu jantar?

* * *

**Para: Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem (a) freenet . com ], Embry Call [ uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com ]**

**De: Jacob Black [ j . black (a) freenet . com ]**

**Assunto: ???**

Eu acabei de ligar para a Nessie. Ela disse que realmente é melhor não sairmos, que assim poderemos conversar melhor.

A Nessie é muito sensata!

* * *

**Para: Claire Young [ euamomeulobinho (a) freenet . com ]**

**De: Renesme Cullen [ nessie [a] usamail .com]**

**Assunto: Re: E aí!?**

O Jacob é uma ameba!

DEPOIS DE TUDO ELE TEVE O DESPARATE DE CANCELAR O JANTAR!

Espero que numa próxima encarnação ele venha como um besouro de esterco para ver se evolui!

* * *

**Para: ****Jacob Black [ j . black (a) freenet . com ]****, Embry Call [ uivopoderoso (a) freenet . com ]**

**De: ****Quil Ateara [ loboselvagem (a) freenet . com ]**

**Assunto: Re: ???**

E ainda dizem que as mulheres são complicadas!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N.A.:** Gente, mil desculpas pela demora na atualização, mas além da correria do dia-a-dia eu tinha decidido primeiro atualizar minhas outras fics antes de postar um novo capítulo dessa. Mas não teve jeito: recebi um e-mail esses dias sobre as neuras femininas e a inspiração veio. hehe

E aí, o que acharam? Mandem em reviews, hein!

Quero agradecer muito os comentários que tenho recebido. Obrigada: **Mimy Cullen, Gee vitti, Lizaaa, Thiago Capitino (Gostei da sua dica, vou ver algo assim para os próximos), Fernanda Cullen, , Raffa '-', Marynna Meira (A perna tá melhor?), Sra. Cullen, Agnes, LunaLuna, Carol Venancio, Tiia Marii, Princesa Chi (Concordo com você sobre a força da Impressão. Na verdade, a Nessie nunca conseguiria ficar longe do Jake), , Julesbinoche (Tadinho do Jake... rs), Daddy's obsessive little girl, Bruna Beck, Dani e Teyas.**

Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos!


End file.
